The Colour of Desire
by Redvines69
Summary: Valjean decides to take in both Cosette and Eponine. Both girls meet Marius and fall in love with him, but only one can have him. (Don't really know what else to write here, more will happen in the story though, I promise!). Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Castle On A Cloud

**A/N: **** Another Les Miserables Fanfiction. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, the characters or any lyrics I've borrowed as part of this fanfic. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Castle On A Cloud**

Icy wind blew through the inn doors. Cosette shivered in her rags as she swept some dust out of the side-door of the inn. As she did so, across the street a doll caught her eye.

Forgetting about how bitterly cold it was, Cosette gazed across the street, pausing with her sweeping, and began to sing to herself.

"There is a castle on a cloud." She glanced towards the corner she slept in, with a dirty rag as a pillow. " I like to go there in my sleep." The wind blew some snow in, causing her to hastily send it back out with the broom, before backing away from the door. "Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud."

Her eyes fell on another doll, not quite as grand as the one in the window but just as lovely. 'Ponine's doll. "There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred girls and boys. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, Not in my castle on a cloud."

Subconsciously, she reached for Eponine's doll. "There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says..." Cosette lowered her singing to a whisper at this point, smoothing the doll's silken dress. "_Cosette, I love you very much_."

After realising how she'd be punished if she was seen with the doll, she laid the doll down as gently as Eponine or Azelma would.

"I know a place where no-ones lost. I know a place where no-one cries. Crying at all is not allowed..." She picked the broom back up, and hastily began to sweep.

"Not in my castle on a cloud."

Heavy footsteps came from the stairs. Both Monsieur and Madame Thenardier had been up there, preoccupied with things Cosette shouldn't know about but had been deprived of the innocence of not knowing.

"Oh no! I haven't nearly finished cleaning. It's Madame!" At this moment, Madame was coming down the stairs. Cosette continued sweeping quickly, the bristles of the broom scraping the splinters of the floor.

"Now look who's here! The little _madam_ herself! Pretending once again she's been so _awfully good_." The woman towered above Cosette's tiny shivering frame.

"Better not let me catch you slacking! Better not catch my eye!" The woman snapped at Cosette, causing her to flinch at every word. She truly was expecting to be hit, however, when thrust her hand into Cosette's face, it only held a note and some coins.

"Ten rotten francs your mother sends me. What is that gonna buy?" Scoffed the woman, before pointing to a large bucket in the corner. "Now take that pail! My little _mademoiselle_." Anger flared into Madame Thenardier's voice. "And go and fetch some water from the well in the wood!" She snatched a cloth from the table, causing Cosette to flinch again.

"Should never have taken you in, in the first place! How stupid, the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street." She ceased to rant when Eponine skipped through the door.

"Mama!" She called. "Eponine, come on here! Eponine, let me see you! You look very well in that little blue hat." Eponine giggled as her mother kissed her on the forehead, and her sister, Azelma appeared behind her. "Azelma dear! Azelma darling, how those ribbons suit you!" Madame Thenardier pulled Azelma into the hug as well. "There's some little girls who know how to behave, and they know what to wear, and I'm saying thank heaven for that!"

A few tears couldn't help escaping from Cosette's eyelids, which she'd pressed shut as Azelma pointed her way.

Madame Thenardier turned, her eyes seeming to burn holes through Cosette, who opened her eyes to see what was coming.

"Still there, Cosette? Your tears will do you no good." Cosette wiped her tear away. "I told you to fetch some water from the well in the wood!"

"Please do not sent me out alone, not in the darkness on my own-" Cosette's feeble tearful gaze did nothing to Madame Thenardier's sympathy.

"Now shut your face! Or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something and_ I never ask twice_." Madame Thenardier watched as her daughters skipped over to push Cosette out of the door. Smirking, now pleased, she went to wake her husband up for the inn to open.

* * *

Monsieur Thenardier hugged a barrel before rising and dusting himself off. He checked on all the drunkards who seemed to spend their lives in his inn.

"Homing pigeons, homing in. They fly through my doors, and they crawl out on all fours." He murmured to himself, before Eponine ran up to him.

"Daddy!" She reached up to put his hat on. He smiled, before tending to the customers whose feet he could hear crunching in the snow near the door.

"Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down, and meet the best innkeeper in town." The first customer found himself with no hat or coat or belongings, just a bottle of wine. This is how the Thenardier's treated their customers, by making them drunk so they'd forget who'd stolen from them.

"Seldom do you see, honest men like me." He winked at his wife, who snatched a glass eye ball from his hand.

The drunks in the inn sang merrily, unaware of what was happening: "Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye! Never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great. Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's good companion, Everybody's chaperone!"

"But lock up your valises! Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!" The master of the house said to himself.

Unaware Eponine was watching, Madame Thenardier began to sit on a young mans' lap.

"I used to dream that I would meet a prince...but God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?" Eponine was shocked to see her mother glance at her father in the way she did. "Master of the house? Isn't worth my spit! Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit!" Eponine had heard enough. Her and Azelma went to alert their father.

Monsieur Thenardier headed towards his wife, as listeners giggled and looked at him. However, he dismissed his wife's actions when she produced money from the young man's pocket.

However, as that moment both Thenardier adults' gaze fell upon a rich-looking old man and small boy in the corner. The boy's face was covered in freckles.

"Eponine, Azelma." Madame whispered. Monsieur Thenardier crouched down.

"Girls, I want you to talk to that boy. And rob his grandfather." Azelma nodded, like she always passively did. However, after Eponine glanced at the boy, she turned to face her father.

She did something she'd never done before.

"No."


	2. Beyond Rubies

**A/N:** I do understand it's very lyrical at the moment. It's just the lyrics are so amazing and fit the story so well, they just seemed to fit into the introduction of my story. Some of my chapters will include lyrics from the musical, some won't. So anyway, for the next chapter (which is _partly_ lyrical.)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beyond Rubies**

"What?" Thenardier was dumbfounded a moment, before his nostrils flared with anger. Eponine flinched slightly. Madame Thenardier grabbed her husbands arm, whispering to him, "Wait until the customers are gone."

"Fuck that." Thenardier muttered, striding over to the old man and the boy.

"Yes?" The old man sounded tired.  
"Do you have fifty francs for that meal?"  
"_Fifty francs_? It's worth two!" Cried the old man in shock.  
"Pay up!" Growled Thenardier.

"I'll give you ten, Monsieur. Now we are just going to leave." The man rose, placing the coins on the table before grabbing his grandson and pulling him away. Thenardier tried to follow, but he kept getting lost in people. People Eponine had tricked into blocking Thenardier's path.

Outside the inn, the old man scolded the boy. "_I_ decide where we go from now on."  
"But Grandpa, it so looked warm!"  
"I've seen their kind before, Marius. They'll be warm in hell, they will." His Grandpa shook his head, glared at the inn and dragged Marius away.

Marius glanced back to the inn, catching the eye of the girl in the doorway. The one who'd helped them escape. He'd seen what she'd done.

He waved slightly. She just stared.

* * *

Cosette hummed to herself as she stumbled through the shadows of the woods. She shivered, half from cold and half from fear, as she bent over the stream to fill the bucket.

She didn't see the coin gleaming in the snow. She'd dropped it: the coin she'd been given by Mme. Thenardier to buy bread. Everyone had forgotten the coin.

Heaving the bucket with her bony arms, she headed back towards the inn.

* * *

Valjean walked through the woods, when he saw something move. As he emerged into a clearing, he heard a gasp and saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing behind a tree. All he could see in the clearing were small prints in the snow and a bucket full of water. He slowly walked around the tree, kneeling to a lower level to talk to the child he saw.

"Do not be afraid of me, come with me now, show me where you live! Tell me my child, what is your name?" He spoke gently.

The little girl studied him with bright blue eyes, before she replied. "I'm called Cosette."

Valjean picked up the bucket, and offered her his arm.

As they approached the inn, Cosette was giggling. However, when she heard cries of pain, she stopped short.

"'Ponine." She murmured in surprise.

* * *

Azelma sat in the doorway of the inn, trying to block out her sister's cries, when she saw the man approaching...with Cosette.

"Mama! Papa! There's a man with Cosette!"

Thenardier dropped the belt he'd been hitting Eponine with. He was slightly drunk and extremely angry he hadn't been able to rob the richest people who'd visited them. He hadn't taken it lightly when Azelma had pointed out that Eponine helped them slip out of the inn.

"Not a sound from you." He snapped at her. Eponine cried as scurried into a corner.

Thenardier was finished buckling his belt when a man appeared at the door, Cosette peering timidly out from behind him. Her moment of merriment had faded into her worried little face.

"And what can I do for you, Monsieur?" Thenardier's smile was more of a leer.

"I found this little girl trembling in the woods." Jean Valjean set the bucket down.

"Come here, Cosette. Where's the bread?" Madame Thenardier said.

"S-sorry, Mademoiselle. I forgot." Stammered Cosette, reluctantly walking over, glancing at Jean Valjean every now and then.

"Where's the money?" Madame Thenardier's false smile was fading. Cosette was afraid as she felt her pockets, which were empty.

"I dropped it!" Cosette whined in terror and ducked under a table. A hand grabbed her disappearing ankle. She grabbed onto something to try and hold on; to her surprise, she felt something warm and wet and there was a yelp.

She realised Eponine had been using her hiding place. She hadn't had the time to let go, so both girls were pulled out. As a fuming and slightly drunk Monsieur Thenardier glowered over the girls, Jean Valjean silently stepped over and helped both of them up.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Valjean held up a gold napoeleon. Both Thenardier's eyes lit up, in excitement and shock. Monsieur Thenardier took the coin and bit it greedily.

"These two girls must cost you a lot-cuts and bruises take money to heal." Valjean stated. "It must be hard for such humble people. So if you wanted them off your hands, I'll settle any debt that you think proper."

Both Thenardier's looked at eachother and whispered. Then, they turned back. "What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasures away?" Monsieur Thenardier said. "What a gem!" His hand reached out for Eponine, and he pulled her towards him. "What a pearl!" He did the same thing, pushing Cosette in a poorly-disguised rough manner towards Madame Thenardier.

"Beyond rubies are our little girls!" The woman joined in the charade.

"I do understand. Yet Cosette's mother is dead."

"Let's not haggle for darling Cosette!" Thenardier thought a moment after his wife gasped dramatically, whilst the meaning of the words slowly registered in his brain.

"Dear Fantine, gone to rest..." He paused again. "We've treated her child so well. Shared the bread, shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own!" Valjean looked at Cosette in her rags and Eponine in her silk dress, then looked back to the Thenardier's sceptically.

"Like our own, Monsieur!" Madame Thenardier encouraged, stroking Cosette's hair. Cosette squirmed, her eyes never leaving Valjean.

"Your feelings do you credit, Sir, Madame." Valjean nodded at them both. "I'll leave you a moment to discuss with your daughters. I'll be back in a moment." He walked outside as the Thenardier's and Cosette stared in silence.

* * *

Azelma was the first to speak. "It'll be costly to keep 'Ponine and the Lark here, Mama. 'Ponine may refuse more errands and the lark's mother can't pay you now. I'll do errands."

Eponine could not believe this. Her sister was trying to throw her out! The sister she'd defended and cared for-betraying her! Her parents were glowering at her. She'd been beaten by them. She'd had enough. Doing another thing she'd never done before but often seen street kids doing, she spat in Azelma's face.

"That settles it! Darling Azelma has a point! Let's get rid of both of these _brats_!" Madame Thenardier said, pulling Azelma in for a hug. Monsieur Thenardier poised to hit both Eponine and Cosette- Eponine for what she'd done and Cosette for the fun of it- but Madame Thenardier hissed, "No, he's coming back."

* * *

On cue, the door opened. The gentleman opened the door, with a bag on his shoulder. "Have you decided yet?" He put his hand in the bag on his shoulder, then placed a smaller bag of coins on the table. "Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed. Now, may I say-we are agreed?"

Monsieur Thenardier oggled at the coins, most of which were napoleons, for once at a loss of words. However, Madame Thenardier knew bargains, and felt she should have more.

"That would quite fit the bill, if they hadn't so often been ill! Little dears, cost us dear. Medicines are expensive, M'sieur."

"No more words. Here's your price. Another bag of coins and two silver candlesticks."

Monsieur Thenardier was practically drooling.

"Take them both." Whispered Madame Thenardier.

"Come, Cosette and Eponine. Say goodbye. Let us seek out some friendlier sky!" He addressed the girls, who were pushed towards him. Eponine reached for her doll, but Azelma snatched it away, smirking. Valjean laid his hand gently on Eponine's shoulder as tears sprung to her eyes again and turned to her parents.

"Thank you both for Cosette and 'Ponine. It won't take you too long to forget." Valjean left the inn, with Cosette pulling a reluctant Eponine along behind him. Eponine glanced towards the inn sadly, pulling her arm away from Cosette, who was thrilled to be free.

"Will there be children and castles to see?" Her blue eyes glowed.

"Yes, Cosette, yes, it's true. There's a castle just waiting for you." He smiled and spun her around in the air. He set her down next to Eponine, and knelt in front of them both.

He reached into the bag, bringing out two dolls. The exact one from the window and one of a similar style. A slight light dawned in Eponine's eyes. Cosette gasped in delight.

"Will you be like a Papa to us?" Cosette took the doll that had been in the window.

"Yes, Cosette. I shall. Dear 'Ponine, don't be sad for too long-I'll never raise a hand to you. Your wounds will be treated soon. Where we go, I won't let anyone take your new doll." He placed the other doll in her arms.

"Merci, Monsieur." She smiled slightly. Valjean walked with both girls, before stopping a carriage to take them to Paris.


	3. Not Silver

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews/any feedback I've received on this story :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Not Silver**

Valjean and both girls arrived in Paris in the early morning hours. The stranger had an uneasiness that they didn't understand.

Cosette had fallen asleep in the carriage. Eponine, however, stared as the streets passed by the window. As far away from Cosette as she could. That was the new problem: Eponine and Cosette simply had never got along.

As soon as they neared the gates of Paris, Valjean was instantly alert. Eponine recognised that alertness. She'd seen her parents with glimpses of it around the police. However, her parents had always talked their way out of it. This man was not like that. A worried expression appeared on his face as he quickly woke Cosette up.

"Sorry, Cosette. Eponine, we've got to leave." He hastily helped them out of the carriage.

Eponine didn't remember much of that night after that. She knew they'd run a lot. They stopped running after they climbed up a large wall. That was when the footsteps behind them couldn't follow. The stranger, who hadn't mentioned his name, told Cosette that it was the Thenardiers. Eponine knew better-she was aware that the footsteps were the police.

* * *

Azelma watched them leave from the window. Envy burned inside her as she saw the splendid dolls. What had _they_ done to deserve those dolls? A bitter hatred began to spark towards them.

Now, Azelma wasn't really a mean child. She appreciated that Eponine had always been good to her. But she had always been jealous of Eponine. That's why she'd smirked in her face and taken the doll. That's why she'd convinced her parents to sent Eponine away with Cosette.

A knock on the inn door. Her mother answered it. A policeman was standing there.

"Where is the child?" The man asked.

"She's gone with a gent." Madame Thenardier paused a moment. "Didn't tell us where they went." Her smile was a nervous grimace.

"And what did he give you?" He didn't return the smile.

"Money and...two silver candlesticks." Madame Thenardier replied. A light of recognition lit up his face. The policeman was no other than inspector Javert.

Azelma skipped to join her Mother.

"Please, Monsieur. Look at the prints in the snow." She smiled sweetly as the policeman rode off, having spotted sets of footprints in the snow. Eponine's delicate shoes had left a faint track, but it had been covered. However, Valjean's boots and Cosette's large, heavy wooden shoes had left tracks that were easy to follow to where they got on the carriage, which left the clearest tracks of all. Javert was on their trail.

After he had gone, a roar was heard from inside the inn.

"THEY ARE _NOT_ SILVER! HE'S TRICKED US!" Bellowed Monsieur Thenardier.

* * *

Valjean, Eponine and Cosette were exhausted as they tip-toed across a church yard. Maybe they'd find a place here. A gardener was clipping at some roses, although it couldn't be later than Two O'clock in the morning.

He suddenly started when Eponine stood on a twig. Valjean began to speak: "I beg your pardon, Monsieur. We've come to seek a place to stay." The older Man's expression changed suddenly, a mix of amazement and shock.

"Monsieur Le Mayor." His voice was full of wonder. "Fauchelevent?" Valjean sounded surprised. "Monsieur Le Mayor-you saved me from that cart in Montreuil-sur-Mer! How can I repay you in anyway?" "Monsieur Fauchelevent. I need somewhere for me and these two girls to say. Away from everything." Fauchelevent seemed to understand. He then glanced towards the chapel, where female singing could be heard.

"Those females in there dislike the company of men. Hence me being a gardener. But here is a good place. Say, you could pretend to be my brother. Your daughters will probably be accepted up there. They'll be educated." He seemed to notice the girls for the first time.

"Merci, Monsieur. They are not my daughters, but...that would be good. I'll say they are to avoid confusion." Fauchelevent nodded.

"Well, I'll take you to the convent to speak to their ladyships." Fauchelevent shivered slightly as he mentioned the strict nuns.

* * *

"The girls will be educated here, as long as you stay with your brother. They'll visit you every weekend." A sour-faced nun said to Valjean. She then examined the girls.

"They'll probably grow plain. They always do here." She rose. "Well, they start Monday. For now, they stay with you. On Sunday we'll make sure they're appropriately dressed."

She walked away before anyone could say otherwise-if they'd have dared to. ...

Fauchelevent led them into his tiny house. It had a small kitchen and a room with a minuscule fire and two beds.

"I'm afraid there's only one spare bed." He apologised. "There's another mattress though."

Valjean fell asleep on the straw mattress on the floor, whilst the girls topped-and-tailed in the spare bed.

Eponine still tried to keep as far away from Cosette as she could.


	4. Combs and Ribbon

**A/N:**Next chapter. I haven't written or thought much of a fanfiction like this before, as I'm so used to Valjean taking just Cosette. It is enjoyable to write, so I hope it is just as enjoyable to read. Review any feedback, whether it's criticism or nice stuff. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Combs and Ribbon**

Cosette woke up at noon the next day. When she realised she was in a bed and not on the floor, she sat up quickly. Her eyes adjusted to the light.

Then she remembered.

She scooped her doll of the floor-as it had fallen out of bed in the night-and cradled her gently. The doll had golden hair and brown eyes. Cosette couldn't help marvelling at the silk dress as she touched it. She could barely believe this was real. She hadn't touched silk since she was three years old-this she could scarcely remember. It was hard to believe that this wasn't a dream; it was only the gnawing hunger in her stomach that told her otherwise.

She glanced across the bed. Eponine was curled up at the top corner, the doll in her arms. She was motionless like she was sleeping, but her eyes were open. She only looked up when the door opened.

The stranger who'd taken them last night was stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon. You're both awake in time for lunch." He smiled warmly at them. Then he seemed to remember something.

"I got you both something else last night." He took something out of his bag. There were two woollen dresses and a pair of shoes for Cosette, to replace her wooden clogs. Both girls were given a comb each too. As pretty as the silk Eponine had worn had been, it wasn't the warmest of fabrics so her woollen dress was more comfortable. Valjean left the room to leave them to get changed.

Neither of the girls spoke to eachother. Both reacted differently to the clothes. Eponine was grateful to her dress, although it was plain black and she preffered the coloured ones she was used to wearing. Cosette was overjoyed, as she hadn't worn anything but rags over the past five or so years.

Eponine was changed quicker than Cosette, who spent a long time marvelling at the dress before actually changing into it. She laid her more expensive dress beside her bed. It was torn in places with flecks of dried blood on from when her father had beaten her. She still had a bruise across her face.

She flinched as the bruise was touched. She looked up. Cosette was stood beside her. She'd drawn her hand back as quickly as Eponine had flinched.

"S-sorry, 'Ponine. I was curious. _He_ did it, didn't he?" Cosette asked timidly. Her face was still as dirty as ever, as was her dull light blonde hair. However, her blue eyes were now filled with hope.

"It's nothing. Mind your own business." Eponine replied, grabbing her comb and trying to work it through the ends of her dark hair.

"I have seen him do it lots. He was mean-" Cosette trailed off after a glare from Eponine.

"I beg your pardon, 'Ponine. I do think we should try to get along, though, living here. I know you're not mean really, although you act like it sometimes. We're not at the inn anymore, it's different here." The words were gushing out of Cosette's mouth. Eponine's green eyes stared at her. Cosette stopped, meeting her gaze.

"Why don't you brush your hair? Monsieur will be waiting." Eponine resumed combing. The room was silent for a moment, except for the swishing of the comb. Cosette watched as Eponine then braided her hair into one long plait at the side.

"'Ponine?" She asked, timid as usual, once Eponine had tied a red ribbon in a bow at the end.

"Yes?" Eponine sighed.

"I wish I could do my hair like that. I saw you and 'Zelma often styled each other's. Your old dolls'-"

"_Don't_ mention Azelma or the doll." Eponine suddenly snapped, standing up to walk to the other side of the room.

However, Cosette grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry, 'Ponine, but you can't be upset about them forever." A sudden boldness took over Cosette. "They were mean at that inn. All of them. They cast us out. But everyone here is nice. Even our dolls are nicer-your parents wouldn't have bothered buying you _that_ doll, would they? All I'm saying is..." Cosette looked at Eponine, who was actually listening intently now, "...if you let me, we could be friends. If we get along, it'll be so much nicer to live here than if we were hating each other forever."

Cosette stopped to take a breath, shocked she'd said all of this. Eponine looked just as shocked. Then she sighed: this time just a tired sigh, not an exasperated one. She picked up Cosette's comb, and motioned for her to sit down.

After Cosette's hair had been brushed, it was still a dull colour, but it wasn't as dirty now. It had a few slight waves and was very sleek. Eponine then did it in the same style as her own, tying it with a red ribbon.

"Thank you, 'Ponine!" Exclaimed Cosette.

"M'sieur will wonder where we are." Eponine stood up. She propped her doll against the head of the bed, then headed towards the door. Before pulling it open, she turned to Cosette.

"I don't hate you, you know." Was all she said, before leaving the room.

Cosette left her doll next to Eponine's, before skipping to the door to join everyone for lunch.

* * *

Lunch consisted of baguettes, butter and apples. It wasn't much, but it was more than Cosette felt like she'd ever eaten before.

The girls were quiet, but Valjean and Fauchelevent talked.

"So you took both girls in?" Fauchelevent asked. "Yes." Valjean replied. "Well. Looking at this thin child-Cosette, is that your name?" Cosette nodded. "Those innkeepers can't have been very fair. They're lucky, these girls, to have been taken away."

Both men glanced at Eponine, worried she'd be offended at this comment about her parents. She shrugged.

"They were mean people." She repeated what Cosette had said earlier, causing her to smile. "They were thieves." She added.

Valjean tensed. The innocent words of this girl caused a spark of his past guilt to rise.

* * *

**A/N:** (Yes, another author note). I decided to have Cosette and Eponine looking a bit like they do in the cartoon version of Les Mis (Shoujo Cosette).That's why Eponine has green eyes in this, in case you wondered why.

Anyway, please review your opinions on my story so far :)


	5. Unexpected

**A/N:** This chapter may skip through different times a lot to fit in loads of smaller details that are important to the story instead of focusing on them one at a time (as one at a time may make the story drag a lot). This is based on the book, where not much is said about Cosette's life at the convent but she is raised there for part of her life. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unexpected **

The afternoon after, the girls stayed behind at the convent. They'd sat through a service as it was Sunday morning. All the other girls there-who were raised as nuns-gave them varied looks. A few were sorrowful, some scornful-the majority curious.

This is where they were provided with clothes for the next day. The black and white clothes of a nun. Eponine was instantly bored of this place-why couldn't they just stay with 'Monsieur Papa'-which was what she'd begun to call Valjean-and Monsieur Fauchelevent? They were much kinder.

The next day, Eponine breathed in the fresh air at the small break they had. Arithmetic lessons followed by some sort of church process followed by more arithmetic was slightly suffocating. She hated the fabric around her head, covering her hair.

Cosette stood with a cluster of other girls. She wondered where Eponine was. They'd been separated that morning, as at the convent there were two groups: the ones who had already been educated a little and the ones who were starting to learn. Eponine had already had some education.

The girls Cosette stood with talked a lot, mostly about their families before coming here. One girl asked Cosette, "What about you?"

"My Mother is dead." She replied.

"Oh." The girl said sorrowfully.

* * *

From then on, all the girls gave Cosette sympathetic looks she couldn't stand, so she stopped talking to them and made sure she found Eponine instead.

Eponine began slowly warming up to Cosette. It was when their new Papa told them he had tricked the Thenardiers' by giving them steel candlesticks instead of silver that the three of them began to feel like a real family.

Eponine sighed, the warmth of the fire glowing off her face. She realised how much nicer this small house was than the inn, although she hated the convent.

Monsieur Papa _was_ her father now. She also began to accept Cosette as a sister.

* * *

A few winters later, they were sat by the fire again. The girls were now fourteen years old.

Eponine had become more outgoing. She knew a few ways out of the convent and onto the streets of Paris. Cosette refused to follow. She wanted to escape, but was afraid of getting into trouble and upsetting her father.

As she knew christmas was nearing, Eponine slipped onto the streets of Paris one night. She'd explored often and knew her way around.

She clutched her old doll in her hand. It was still as splendid as it had been 6 years ago, as she hadn't played with the doll much. It reminded her of the inn too much, where she used to play with Azelma.

Despite this, she still felt a tinge as she sold it. The money would buy christmas presents for Monsieur Papa (she still called Valjean this out of habit) and Cosette. She knew if she bought the actual gift it would surely show she'd been sneaking out, but if she bought materials to make gifts her father would think nothing of it.

* * *

As she walked the familiar streets, she wondered what she'd get. A small weaving loom caught her eye. It was about the size of a book.

_Well...I can make some things with that._ The creative side of her mind stirred as she bought the loom. Her and Cosette usually made things for Christmas. As she stepped back onto the street, a happy memory stirred.

_**She remembered when they'd made each other friendship bracelets. Cosette had made her one first, braiding the ribbons together as Eponine had taught her to do with hair. Eponine had been pleased by the gift, so decided to make one in return. Then both girls had thought of making one for their father but decided that bracelets were for girls, so braided two ribbons to decorate the silver candlesticks Papa had seemed to like so much.**_

She was stirred from her memory as she bumped into somebody. She looked up, startled, meeting a pair of hazel eyes.

"Forgive me, Mademoiselle." The young man who she'd bumped into spoke to her.

"It's okay, M'seiur." She replied, trying to step onwards awkwardly. He tried to do the same, but he had stepped the same way as her. They spent a while doing the same thing, always facing eachother and never managing to duck past the other to hide the blush that had risen on their faces for reasons they didn't know. Eventually, they gave up, laughing freely yet awkwardly with eachother.

"I do beg your pardon, Monsieur." Eponine said after she'd caught her breath.  
"It's quite alright, Mademoiselle. My Grandfather always said 'Great Minds Think Alike." He chuckled slightly after that. A memory stirred in her mind...something about his freckled face seemed familiar. "Well, Mademoiselle, what is your name?" He met her eyes, causing the blush that had faded to rise again.

"My name is Eponine." She said. "What is yours?"

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." He bowed slightly. "You have a nice name, Eponine." He smirked slightly. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You know, Monsieur Marius, I do believe I've seen you somewhere before."


	6. Snowflakes

**A/N: Haven't written in ages, I'm sorry about that. Been back at school and haven't had the energy to write!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Snowflakes**

Marius looked into Eponine's eyes for a moment, without replying to what she said. It was strange how green they were, unlike any other eyes he'd seen before.

But suddenly, he had a vague memory that he'd had that thought before.

_Back at the inn his Grandfather had scolded him at. The memory was faint, but he'd seen those eyes before..._

"What did you say your surname was again?" He asked.

Eponine faltered a moment. "I go by _Fauchelevent_, but I wasn't born by it." She found herself blurting out.

He stared into her eyes. "What name _were_ you born with?"

She closed her eyes a moment and sighed, a shudder spreading over her. "Thenardier." She whispered, opening her eyes again.

"The inn at Montfermeil!" Marius exclaimed. She looked puzzled a moment, before recognition lit in her eyes.

"You were the boy!" She gasped.

"Yes!" He found himself clutching her hands. "My Grandfather was always too grumpy to say this, but I know that he would thank you greatly for helping us out of there." His voice softened as he said this.

"It's my pleasure, Monsieur." Eponine replied. Her hands tingled all over from his touch. She looked down at his hands, which were somehow graceful and masculine at the same time. A watch was on his wrist. Then she saw the time. It was eight o'clock.

"Monsieur Marius, I'm afraid I must leave now." A hint of disappointment entered her voice. The same disappointment flashed across his face. "Of course, 'Ponine." He had used the same nickname as Cosette and her Papa always called her! She could head her pulse pounding.

"Farewell, Monsieur Marius." She turned to leave. He grabbed her hand...again.

"Dear 'Ponine, meet me again?" He pleaded. "Where?" She replied. "Here." Eponine studied the surroundings for a moment, before nodding at him. "When?" He asked her. "Next week." He paused a moment. "Okay." "I beg your pardon, Monsieur Marius, I really have to go." "Farewell, Dear 'Ponine." He planted a kiss on her hand before she hurried away, her cheeks burning.

* * *

A few weeks later, on Christmas Eve, Eponine met Marius as she had been doing for the past few weeks.

Cosette had fallen asleep earlier. Fauchelevent and Valjean had gone out on an errand, and they wouldn't return for a while.

Eponine pulled a blue velvet cloak and a pair of black boots on, before slipping out of the house and making a few fake trails in the snow, as if she'd been wandering the garden and hadn't climbed the wall out.

Marius was waiting for her as she turned the corner of the street they now met on. A smile lit his freckled face up when he saw her.

"Dear 'Ponine!" He cheerfully spoke. "Monsieur Marius." She smiled back. "'Ponine, tonight will you come with me and meet my friends?" He took her hands and looked into her eyes as he asked this. "Of course, but I mustn't stay long." She replied.

* * *

Marius led Eponine to Cafe Musain. He knew everyone was taking a break from their usual discussions to celebrate Christmas a little.

Gavroche opened the door to let them in with a grin. "Bonsoir, Marius. Who's this?" A couple of teeth were missing from Gavroche's grin. "This is my dear friend, Mademoiselle Eponine." Marius replied, before turning to Eponine. "'Ponine, this Gavroche." "Pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle." Gavroche gave her a courteous bow, before skipping away to join some other people.

Eponine appeared a little shocked. "How can a child be in rags at this time of year?" She murmured, remembering her youth, and Cosette. Seeing Gavroche made her reflect on how unfair it was, when she and Azelma had been well-dressed and Cosette had been dirty, in rags.

Marius frowned a moment. "It shouldn't happen, but it does." He replied stiffly.

Eponine was introduced to a couple of Marius' friends. She wasn't certain she'd remember all their names. Enjolras was a serious-looking man, a little older than Marius. Coufeyrac had a mischievous glint to his eyes, and Grantaire was drunk.

She watched as Marius drank a glass of red wine, and tentatively sipped at the small amount she'd been offered.

Feeling light-headed from the wine and from sitting so close to Marius, she coyly touched his arm. He looked up, and met her eyes. She smiled slightly, and pulled his sleeve up to look at the watch.

"I must go again. I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright, Mademoiselle, as long as you meet me next week." "When don't I?" A flirting lilt entered her voice, brought out from the wine.

_Stop flirting. You do not flirt, Eponine._ She scolded herself. Marius was smiling. "Let me escort you out, 'Ponine."

When they were outside, snowflakes glistened where they were illuminated by the streetlights, as if they were made of soft diamonds.

"Well, goodbye again, Dear 'Ponine." He smiled.  
She smiled back. "Goodnight, Monsieur Marius."

Before she realised what was happening, the taste of wine was on her lips again as Marius had leant in to kiss her.


	7. Silk and Parchment

**A/N:**** So sorry I haven't written. I'm still here and I haven't given up on the story, just been busy and my minds been occupied with other things recently. So anyway, chapter seven :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Silk and Parchment**

Another two years passed of life at the convent. Both girls had grown up quite a lot, as they were now sixteen years of age.

On a fine Spring morning, they were having a break from lessons at the convent. The walls surrounded the outdoor space, where the grass was carefully trimmed and the flowers tended to. Delicate pink petals covered the floor from the blossoms on the trees.

Eponine and Cosette could almost be recognised as sisters now. Their skin had a healthy glow to it, although it was hidden at the time their hair was shiny and curled naturally and their eyes were bright from underneath their nun outfits. The differences between them were that Eponine's skin was a few shades darker than Cosette's porcelain pale skin tone, as Eponine's was slightly tanned from Summer days spent in the garden. Eponine's hair was a dark chesnut colour whereas Cosette's was golden. Their eyes were different colours as Eponine's were green and Cosette's were blue.

Cosette had picked up some of Eponine's curiosity, and wondered about the world. She would have left with Eponine these days to explore, if only the tree Eponine used to use to help her out of the walls had been cut down. Eponine remembered her despair after she heard Fauchelevent say the tree was diseased and needed to be taken down. When she'd told Marius he gave her his address, making her promise to write.

Cosette was more and more tired about the rules. "'Ponine, how do you think Sister Noire would react if one of us took these ridiculous head-covering things off?"

Eponine gasped. "She'll tell us off. But I would rather feel the Spring breeze in my hair, and not live my life trapped as a nun." She laughed. "If you do it with me, I'll try to see her reaction. Also I cannot stand it, the breeze really is lovely, isn't it?"

Cosette had looked doubtful, but after the breeze touched her face she smiled. Eponine had won her over.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Are you girls out of your _mind_?" Sister Noire exclaimed, after she saw both girl's hair as it was ruffled by the breeze.

* * *

"What did you do?" Valjean asked the girls. He was trying to sound strict.

"Took those ridiculous head cloths off." Cosette replied.

"Monsieur Papa, we displayed our _hair_ and it was apparently sinful!" Eponine gasped in a dramatic and sarcastic way.

Valjean cracked up at this, so the girls laughed with him.

Once they finished, Cosette said timidly: "Papa?"

"Yes, dear Cosette?" He replied kindly.

"I feel like I'm wasting my life away here. Me and 'Ponine both do. We'd rather leave before becoming nuns. We'd rather live our lives freely, away from here. I feel like there's so much more to see in the world!" She blurted out. It reminded Eponine of the first time her and Cosette had become friends, all those years ago when Cosette had suddenly tried to reason with her. She smiled at the memory slightly. Cosette looked just as shocked now as she had then.

Valjean silently lit the candles in the silver candlesticks, before sitting down and pondering for a moment. Then he looked away from the candle flames with a sigh, turning to the girls. The hopeful expression in both of their eyes won him over.

"I guess you deserve more than being trapped here. I haven't thought of it that was before. Oh my, I feel selfish for making you hide away just because-" he trailed off, his deep eyes becoming shadowed.

"Because of what, Papa? What happened in your past?" Eponine had often wondered. She knew he was escaping Javert. He often spoke in his sleep of stuff she didn't understand. Things like "My name is Jean Valjean" spoken in an angry tone, or "Your child will want for nothing, dear Fantine" in a more gently tone, and "how did I allow this man?" In a stupefied tone made little sense to her, which was irritating. She was good at figuring things out, but found this impossible.

He sighed. "Some things are better unheard."

Eponine also sighed. She bit her lip to stop herself snapping back.

"I'm going into the garden." She said coldly, walking away.

* * *

The next day, Valjean went out in search for a new home. When he arrived back that evening, the girls awaited him excitedly. The disagreement with Eponine had been forgotten.

"Hello, my dearest Cosette and 'Ponine." He smiled at them.

"Bonsoir. Did you find a house?" Cosette was full of excitement.

"Yes, my dear. It is on the other side of town. Once I've got everything sorted out to leave, we shall move there. It's as good as ours now; I've paid."

Cosette embraced her father in delight. "Merci, Papa."

* * *

On their travels to the new home, Cosette gazed at the streets in wonder. Eponine did too; she'd only ever seen Paris at night.

Down one street full of shops, Valjean asked the carriage driver to stop. He paid the carriage driver extra to stay on the street for a little while and wait for them to shop.

Cosette's face lit up looking at the fancy dresses. She'd loved hearing about them from her conversations with Eponine. She'd tried drawing a few, borrowing Eponine's sketchpads and paints. Eponine was interested in artistic things as well as poetry and books.

"My Dears, I will buy you some things." Valjean looked at the girls' astonishment and wonder at this street.  
"Really?" Two pairs of eyes widened.  
"Papa, I would like to follow the fashions of young girls my age. Please may we shop here?" She turned towards the seamstress' shop eagerly. She then reached into a small bag she was carrying, pulling out a sketchbook that Eponine had given her a while back.

In the shop, Valjean stood there awkwardly. Eponine feigned being uninterested, although really she loved these dresses. Cosette was more excited than they'd seen her before.

"What can I do for you, Monsieur?" A woman in her twenties dressed in a white cotton gown that was both elegant and practical at the same time appeared. She had a kind smile and her auburn hair was pinned back.

Valjean looked helplessly towards Cosette, who opened the sketchpad. "*Bonjour.* We are shopping for some dresses. She returned the smile.

The woman's eyes lit up at the sketchpad. "My, Mademoiselle, you are rather talented at designing these dresses." She leafed through the pages. "They truly are lovely."

Cosette blushed. "Merci." She replied. After a moment, she added, "I think I'll choose five dresses to start me off." She turned to Eponine, who took a step back. "'Ponine, you're getting some too. You can't have less than three, come on."

Eponine sighed, trying to cover how actually happy she was.

As the dresses would take a few days to make, they said they'd go back soon and left the shop, Valjean having paid for eight dresses, two nightgowns, a vast amount of hair ribbons and one bonnet.

The girls wandered, followed by Valjean, who contently bought what they wanted. When they returned to the carriage, they owned quite a lot of new belongings.

* * *

They were exhausted as they reached the new house. The white walls and thatched roof shone in the light of the setting sun.


End file.
